Your Name
by baby VJ
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita tentang cowok-cowok ganteng ini yang beusaha mendapatkan nama sang pujaan hati. DRABBLE BTS! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Your Name

Cast : Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Genre : Romance (semoga)

Rated : Aman (?)

Leght : Kumpulan Drabble

Warning: This is YAOI! Boy x Boy! Don't like don't read, no copast no! Sorry for typo(s).

a/n : terinspirasi dari SHINee – Your Name. Cast sebenarnya sih EXO, tapi saya ganti jadi BTS biar greget. Hehe.

saya bagi jadi Threeshoot ya, biar gak terlalu panjang. Ini nyeritin tentang sang seme yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan nama para uke. Jadi jangan pada protes kalo ceritanya END tiba-tba.

.

HAPPY READ!

.

.

.

NamJin

.

"Selamat datang tuan" seorang namja manis menyambut kedatangan sang pembeli dengan senyum ramahnya. Namjoon –sang pembeli- mengangguk menanggapi perkataan sang pelayan cafe. Si pelayan mempersilahkan Namjoon duduk, lalu memberikannya sebuah buku menu, masih dengan senyum manis yang melekat diwajah manisnya.

Namjoon terdiam sebentar untuk memilih menu yang akan dia pesan. Ia melirik sang pelayan sekilas, dan saat itu juga ia terpaku.

.

Sungguh, demi apa kenapa ia baru menyadari bahwa pelayan yang sedari tadi melayaninya memiliki senyum yang sangat indah?

Mata bulatnyanya yang terlihat manis ketika tersenyum, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tebalnya yang bewarna pink cerah serta kulit putih yang terlihat sangat halus. Sejenak Namjoon berpikir, apakah makhluk yang berdiri dihadapannya ini seorang namja ataukah yeoja? Sungguh, wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja. Tetapi jika dia yeoja, dia memakai celana dan jangan lupakan dadanya yang rata.

Sang pelayan yang sedari tadi menunggu pesanan dari Namjoon mulai heran dengan reaksi sang pembeli yang kini tengah melamun. Dengan ragu ia mulai menyapa sang pembeli dengan suara lembut.

"Ee.. Tuan.. tuan?" sang pelayan mulai menyentuh pundak Namjoon yang wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Namjoon yang merasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum melihat sang pembeli yang bertingkah lucu.

"Maaf, aku melamun" Namjoon membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia sedikit gugup mengahadapi sang pelayan berwajah manis didepannya ini. "Err.. aku ingin pesan Chocolate Black Pancake dan Ice Latte"

Dengan segera sang pelayan manis itu mencatat pesanan Namjoon. "Saya ulangi pesanan anda, Chocolate Black Pancake dan Ice Latte" Namjoon mengangguk. "Baiklah. Pesanan anda akan segera datang. Jika ada keperluan lagi bisa panggil saya atau pelayan yang lainnya. Permisi tuan" sang pelayan manis itu berlalu meninggalkan Namjoon yang kini terdiam memandangi kepergiannya.

.

Dan tak lama sesudah itu, senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ia.. menarik."

.

Dua minggu belakangan ini kegiatan rutin Namjoon adalah mengunjungi Cafe itu. Cafe dimana ia bertemu dengan sang pelayan manis yang sepertinya sudah menghafal kegiatan sehari-hari Namjoon, datang ke Cafe jam 03.00 PM, memesan Chocolate Black Pancake dan Ice Latte lalu duduk di kursi bernomor 7 tepat dipojok Cafe dekat jendela. Tak heran bahwa Namjoon dan sang pelayan manis itu terlihat dekat.

Dan hari ini, Namjoon berniat untuk menanyakan nama pelayan tersebut. Tidak lucu kan selama dua minggu mereka dekat, tetapi mereka masih belum tau nama satu sama lain?

Namjoon memasuki Cafe dengan senyum cerahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan Cafe, hanya untuk mencari makhluk manis yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman indah.

Tetapi, hingga detik ini Namjoon tidak menemukan sosok itu. Senyumannya perlahan memudar ketika sosok yeoja asing menyapanya.

"Selamat datang tuan" ujar yeoja tersebut, lalu mengikuti tubuh Namjoon yang berjalan ketempat favoritenya. Sang yeoja memberikan buku menunya kepada Namjoon yang masih terlihat murung.

"Apakah pesanan anda sama seperti sebelumnya tuan? Chocolate Black Pancake dan Ice Latte?" sang pelayan yeoja menatap Namjoon yang kini terperangah dengan ucapannya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau pesanan biasaku?" Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Setaunya, yang selalu melayaninya jika di Cafe ini hanya pelayan manisnya itu. Namun, kenapa pelayan yeoja ini mengetahui pesanan rutinnya?

Sang yeoja tersenyum. "Pelayan yang biasa melayani anda yang bilang kepada saya, tuan" Namjoon tersentak.

"Oh iya, pelayan yang biasa melayaniku, kemana? Tidak biasanya ia tidak menampakkan diri" Namjoon kini kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ia mengambil cuti selama tiga hari ini tuan. Katanya ia punya urusan penting hingga ia tidak bisa bekerja untuk sementara waktu." Namjoon hanya mengangguk lemah. Berarti, selama tiga hari ini ia tidak bisa melihat sang malaikat cantiknya itu? Namjoon mendengus kecewa.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa kembali"

"Saya akan membuatkan pesanan anda segera. Jika ada keperluan lagi bisa panggil saya atau pelayan lainnya. Permisi tuan" sang pelayan yeoja itu berbalik meninggalkan Namjoon. Namun, belum terlalu jauh melangkah, sang pelayan segera berhenti ketika ia dipanggil oleh pembelinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Namjoon terdiam sejenak.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya.. Siapa nama pelayan yang biasa melayaniku itu?"

Sang pelayan yeoja itu tersenyum. "Kim Seokjin" ujarnya.

Namjoon mengembangkan senyum cerahnya. Kim Seokjin? Nama yang indah.

.

.

3 Hari berikutnya

"Selamat datang tuan" Namjoon mengembangkan senyum tertulus yang ia punya ketika melihat sang namja manis yang selalu melayaninya akhir-akhir ini berada tepat didepannya.

Dengan segera ia menarik tubuh kurus itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sungguh, ia sangat-sangat merindukan sosok manis ini. Tidak datang ke Cafe selama 3 hari ini membuatnya gila karena terus saja memikirkan sosok manis ini.

"Kim Seokjin. Kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu" Namjoon tersenyum cerah dan melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Ia melihat wajah sang pelayan yang kini memerah malu. Sungguh, ia sangat menggemaskan.

"Ee.. bagaimana anda bisa tau nama saya tuan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan malu-malu. Namjoon sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi sang pelayan cantik itu.

"Rahasia." Seokjin sedikit mendengus kesal.

"Namaku Kim Namjoon. Salam kenal, cantik"

.

.

.

.

YOONMIN

.

Sosok itu meliukkan badannya dengan leluasa. Ia bergerak seakan ritme yang ada bersatu pada tubuhnya. Gerak tubuhnya yang indah namun terlihat kuat itu terus bergerak lincah.

Dan sepasang mata hitam milik seorang namja berambut Dirty Brown itu sedari tadi memperhatikan gerakan namja tersebut.

Dimatanya, semua gerakan yang diciptakan namja itu indah. Wajah namja itu yang terlihat mengantuk, dan juga mata sipit yang menatap tajam terhadap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Kulitnya yang putih serta bentuk tubuh yang sempurna. Hidung mancungnya, dan bibir tipis yang menggoda. Peluh yang jatuh dari dahinya, dan juga rambut yang basah karena keringat. Sungguh namja yang manis dan juga sexy.

.

Namja manis itu mengakhiri gerakannya dengan hentakan keras dari kakinya. Jimin –namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerakan namja manis itu- sedikit mengembangkan senyum tipisnya ketika ia melihat sang namja manis berseru senang atas penampilannya yang baru saja selesai. Sang namja manis tertawa riang seraya meloncat-locat layaknya anak kecil. Sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia menari.

Jimin menahan tawanya melihat tingkah sang namja manis yang semakin hari semakin menggemaskan. Ya, beberapa hari belakangan ini Jimin lebih tertarik memperhatikan pemilik kuli putih pucat itu daripada melatih gerakan dancenya. Yaa walaupun tanpa latihan sekalipun, gerakan Jimin tetaplah kuat dan mantap. Mengingat beberapa medali yang telah ia menangkan dengan gerakan dancenya yang memukau dan juga sexy.

.

Awal ia melihat namja manis itu mungkin sekitar 5 hari yang lalu. Ketika ia ingin memasuki ruangan latihannya seperti biasanya, namun ia urungkan ketika matanya menangkap sosok indah yang tengah mempraktekan gerakan dancenya seorang diri diruangan itu. Karena tak ingin mengganggu, Jimin kembali menutup pintu latihan itu, lalu berjalan kearah jendela kaca yang menampakkan ruangan latihan yang kini berisi sosok manis itu.

Jimin terpesona dengan keluesan gerakan dari namja itu. Gerakan yang mampu menghipnotiskan matanya sehingga tak dapat memalingkan ke arah lain selain kearahnya. Jimin kembali terpukau ketika wajah yang tadinya terlihat serius dan penuh charisma itu tersenyum manis. Sungguh manis malah terlihat menggemaskan dan polos.

Sejak hari itu Jimin tidak melatih gerakan dancenya, dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan namja manis itu dibalik kaca jendela ini.

Sempat terbesit dibenaknya untuk berkenalan dan berbincang dengan mata sayu itu, namun ia terlalu pengecut. Ia tidak berani untuk menatap mata lucu itu dari dekat. Ia takut nanti ia akan terlihat bodoh dan itu membuat sang namja manis bosan.

Tidak-tidak. Ia tidak ingin melihat namja manis itu meninggalkannya hanya karena tingkah bodohnya ketika berkenalan. Aiih, memalukan.

.

.

"Ya! Jimin Park! Kau dimana sekarang?" Suara dari telephone itu membuat mata sipit itu terjaga dari kantuknya.

"Hy-hyung.." ujarnya pelan. Ia ingat suara ini. Ini suara sang pelatih. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat perbuatannya beberapa hari ini tidak datang untuk latihan. Ia bisa membayangkan hukuman yang akan ditimpakan kepadanya nanti. Uuh sial.

"Kenapa beberapa hari belakangan ini kau tidak latihan hah?! Kau tidak malas-malasan kan? Kau ingat beberapa hari lagi kau akan mengikuti kompetisi, bodoh!" suara berat itu terus memarahinya.

Jimin tertunduk mendengar celotehan dari sang pelatih. Bagaimana pun ini salahnya yang tak datang latihan dan memilih untuk memperhatikan sang namja manis yang sukses membuatnya gila.

"Sebagai hukuman atas kemalasanmu, datang hari ini ke ruang latihan! Ada tugas yang akan aku berikan padamu"

Dan sambungan telephone itu pun terputus. Jimin menghela nafasnya. Ia siap dengan hukuman yang akan diterimanya nanti.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau selama beberapa hari ini, bodoh?! Kompetisi sebentar lagi datang dan kau dengan seenak jidatmu tidak datang latihan, HAH?!" Jimin mengusap telinganya. Baru datang saja ia sudah diberi omelan oleh sang pelatih.

Ia sadar ini semua adalah salahnya, tapi tak bisakah sang pelatih menasehatinya dengan suara yang sedikit halus? Bisa-bisa telinganya tuli di umurnya yang muda ini. Oke, ini memang terlalu berlebihan.

"Mianhae hyung.. Aku merasa kurang enak badan akhir-akhir ini, karena itu aku tidak datang dan hanya beristirahat dirumah."

Bohong. Pintar sekali namja pemilik abs ini berbohong. Dan seketika itu juga wajah sang pelatih yang tadinya garang, berubah menjadi raut khawatir.

"Jinja? Kau sakit? Lalu, apa kau rasa kau mampu menghadapi kompetisi dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"A-aah tentu saja bisa. Keadaanku sudah mulai membaik." Jimin mengusap kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia melewati kompetisi penting ini.

"Haah.. kau masih harus dihukum! Bagaimana pun juga kau libur tanpa memberikan keterangan yang jelas kepadaku." Ucap sang peatih. Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Ada anak baru dari Daegu yang memiliki kemampuan dance yang tak kalah hebat darimu. Nah, maka dari itu aku ingin dia turut berpatisipasi dalam kompetisi tahun ini."

"Jinjja? Ia anak baru tetapi sudah bisa ikut kompetisi tahun ini?" Jimin terbelalak kaget. Setahunya, pelatihan dance itu berlangsung selama 3 bulan lamanya. Dan dari situlah kita bisa menentukan apakah kita mampu mengikuti kompetisi atau tidak.

"Ne, kemampuannya sangat hebat Jimin. Kau harus melatih gerakan yang belum dikuasainya, karena aku ada urusan untuk satu minggu kedepan. Aku serahkan anak baru itu padamu. Itu tanggung jawabmu. Arra?!" Jimin mengangguk lemah. Melatih anak baru? Berarti.. kesempatan untuk melihat sang namja manis yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatiannya tidak ada, dong?

.

.

"Permisi, sunbae.." Sebuah suara menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya. Jimin membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya tersebut.

.

.

Oh My God.

Boleh Jimin berteriak seperti orang gila sekarang?

.

Mata Jimin seketika membesar ketika melihat sosok namja manis yang ada dihadapannya kini. Ia mencubit pipinya dengan keras, dan saat itu juga dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"I-Ini tidak mimpi kan?" gumam Jimin masih tak percaya dengan sosok dihadapannya.

Sosok itu adalah namja yang beberapa hari ini menyita perhatian Jimin dan membuat Jimin tidak datang latihan!

Sang namja manis itu terlihat heran dengan perilaku Jimin. "Sunbae, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan cepat Jimin merubah raut wajahnya dari yang melongo, menjadi wajah coolnya seperti biasa. "Aaa ne, nan gwenchana." Jimin menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mata sayu itu terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Jadi.. kau.. siapa?" tanya Jimin perlahan. Sang namja manis itu sedikit terkekeh dan menepuk pelan jidatnya.

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Aku murid baru disini sunbae. Dan kata pelatih Jung, kau yang akan melatihku untuk menghadapi kompetisi bulan depan. Benarkah?" Jimin terperanjat kaget. Ia yang akan mengajarkan namja ini?

Mimpi apa dia semalam?

Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku Park Jimin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jimin saja. Dan siapa namamu?" Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke namja manis itu.

Namja itu membalas jabatan tangan itu dengan senyuman manisnya. "Min Yoongi imnida".

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Baby VJ's Corner:**

How? Menarikkah? Ini udah lama banget kesimpen di laptop. Mau nge-post cast aslinya yaitu EXO, eh tapi kayaknya kalo BTS asik juga ya.. yaudah jadinya ya gini.

Dan kayaknya saya bakal update kilat mengingat Drabble ini udah siap, tinggal ngepost aja sih ama ganti nama para member.

HARAP KALIAN SUKA! Buat couple, eum…. Saya udah mutusin sih. Harap ditunggu juga ya.

Makasih sudah nyempatin baca. Review juseyo~

.

 **Khamsamnida,**

 **Baby VJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Your Name**

 **Cast : Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Genre : Romance (semoga)**

 **Rated : Aman (?)**

 **Leght : Kumpulan Drabble**

 **Warning: This is YAOI! Boy x Boy! Don't like don't read, no copast no! Sorry for typo(s).**

 **a/n : terinspirasi dari SHINee – Your Name. Cast sebenarnya sih EXO, tapi saya ganti jadi BTS biar greget. Hehe** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

VKOOK

.

.

Pagi ini cukup buruk untuk orang-orang yang membenci hujan. Begitulah yang dialami Taehyung kini. Namja berumur 21 tahun ini berdecak sebal karena pagi ini Seoul sudah disapa oleh guyuran hujan. Taehyung merapatkan mantel hujannya ketika semilir angin semakin membuatnya menggigil. Ia kembali memasuki apartementnya untuk mengambil payung yang tertinggal, ia tidak mau basah ditengah jalan nanti. Itu sangatlah menyebalkan.

Pagi ini Taehyung berniat ke Supermarket, membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan beberapa keperluannya yang semakin menipis mengingat ini adalah awal bulan. Hidup seorang diri membuatnya harus melakukan seluruh kegiatannya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya Taehyung dipaksa hidup mandiri.

.

Taehyung begitu membenci hujan. Kedinginan, basah, juga suara berisik yang ditimbulkan hujan sangat membuatnya suntuk. Maka dari itu untuk pagi ini ia tidak terlalu semangat untuk berbelanja.

"Menyusahkan saja. Ck"

.

.

"Semuanya 20.000 Won" ujar seorang yeoja yang berdiri dibalik meja kasir. Taehyung menyerahkan uang 20.000 Won dan segera keluar dari supermarket tersebut dengan menenteng barang belanjaan yang lumayan banyak. Dengan susah payah Ia berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh karena terlalu berat menenteng barang belanjaan.

BRUK

"Ah jeongmal mianhamnida" Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya kearah orang yang menabraknya. Seorang namja yang juga tengah terduduk karena kerasnya tabrakan tubuh mereka. Barang keduanya sama-sama terjatuh. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mulai membantu namja tersebut.

'Tangannya lembut sekali..' batinnya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ada seorang namja yang memiliki tangan selembut ini?

Mereka berdua mulai menepuk-nepuk pantat mereka yang kotor terkena debu lantai, lalu memungut belanjaan mereka yang terjatuh.

"Mianhamnida telah menabrakmu. Tadi aku terlalu tergesa-gesa" ujar sang namja manis tak lupa senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung memperhatikan wajah namja itu. Wajahnya sangat cantik, bibirnya tipis dan kulitnya putih. Pesona namja ini tidak bisa dilewatkan sama sekali.

"Cho..gio?" sang namja manis mulai melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Taehyung. Taehyung mulai tersadar akan lamunannya dan kembali mengembangkan senyum termanisnya.

"Ah.. ne, gwenchana. Aku juga salah tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan tadi" Ia sedikit mengembangkan senyum malunya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Permisi"

"Ne" sang namja manis berlalu dari hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung memperhatikan punggung sempit itu yang menjauh. Ia meraba dadanya, ada debaran tak wajar disana. Tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, Taehyung memutuskan kembali berjalan menuju apartementnya.

.

.

"AAAARGH KEMANA SEMUA BELANJAANKU?!" Taehyung berteriak histeris ketika menemukan isi belanjaannya yang berbeda dari yang ia beli tadi. Ia terus mengacak seluruh isi kantong tersebut, tidak semuanya berbeda, tetapi ada satu kantong yang semua isinya berbeda dari yang ia pilih tadi.

"Jelly, tepung terigu, margarine, pasta, keju mozarela, gula dan aaargh sejak kapan aku peduli dengan bahan-bahan kue seperti ini?! Membuatnya saja tidak pernah!"

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Batal sudah makan ramen untuk malam ini. Ia yakin bahwa tadi ia membeli belanjaan yang biasa-biasa saja. Ramen, pasta gigi, sabun mandi, dan lain-lain. Bukan bahan-bahan pembuat kue yang ia temui sekarang!

Taehyung merenung sebentar. Mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi siang ketika ia berbelanja di supermarket. Ia berbelanja dengan baik, membayarkannya kekasir, dan lalu..

Ah! Ia ingat. Apakah mungkin barangnya tertukar dengan barang namja manis yang menabraknya tadi? Taehyung sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya. Jika benar barang ini adalah miliknya, kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan namja itu ada. Ia berniat akan kembali datang ke supermarket tadi besok, dan mengembalikkan barang namja ini. Ia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa barang ini adalah barang namja manis yang telah menabraknya.

Sepertinya tuhan sangat menyayangi Taehyung kali ini.

.

"Cho..gio?" sebuah suara memecahkan lamunan Taehyung pagi itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah seseorang yang telah memanggilnya. Ia kaget melihat namja yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Benar, berarti barang yang kini dibawanya ini adalah milik namja manis ini. Ia juga melihat sang namja manis membawa sebuah kantong.

"Apakah ini barangmu?" ujar Taehyung seraya mengangkat kantong putih yang dibawanya. Sang namja manis mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ne! Itu barangku! Apakah isinya terigu, margarine dan sebagainya?" tanyanya dengan mata jernihnya yang membulat sempurna. Taehyung mengangguk dan memberikan kantong itu kepada namja itu.

"Ini, ini mungkin juga barangmu. Aku heran karena aku melihat barang belanjaanku yang berbeda" ujar namja manis itu seraya memberikan kantong yang ada ditangan sebelah kanannya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menerimanya masih dengan senyum yang melekat diwajahnya, membuat sang namja manis dihadapannya sedikit tersipu.

"Err..gomawo" ujarnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia gugup. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan kata-kata apalagi.

"Hahaha, aku merasa ini lucu." Namja manis itu mulai membuka percakapan. Taehyung menatap sepasang bola mata coklat itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kita kemaren tertabrak lalu jatuh terduduk bersama. Dan dengan bodohnya aku mengambil salah satu kantong dengan asal yang membuat kita kehilangan barang kita masing-masing. Dan entah kenapa kita bisa bertemu dengan mudahnya disini untuk mengembalikan barang kita. Hahaha ini sangatlah lucu.." sang namja manis tertawa dengan indahnya dimata Taehyung. Duh, Taehyung 'kan jadi terkekeh juga mendengar ucapan sang namja itu.

"Ini mungkin takdir kita. Apakah kita sengaja dipertemukan lagi karena jodoh?" ujar Taehyung asal. Sang namja manis menghentikan tawanya. Seketika itu juga ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang telah merona.

"Ahahaha aku hanya bercanda" Taehyung kembali terkekeh melihat reaksi namja itu yang sangat imut menurutnya.

"Eum, namaku Kim Taehyung, kau boleh memanggilku Taehyung" Taehyung menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan namja manis itu. Namja manis itu dengan mantap mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Anyeong Taehyungie, Jeon Jungkook imnida" dan ia menerima sodoran tangan itu dengan semangat.

.

.

.

VHOPE

.

"Bis! Tunggu!" lelaki berparas tampan itu terus berlari mengejar bis yang terus melaju. Setelah bis itu berhenti, ia sedikit menghela nafas lega dan segera mempercepat larinya untuk memasuki bis tersebut.

Pagi yang sial sepertinya untuk namja tampan bernama Hoseok ini. Bangun telat, terpeleset dikamar mandi karena tergesa-gesa, tidak sarapan, dan harus mengejar bis dengan jarak yang jauh itu sungguh melelahkan. Ini baru pagi hari, dan dia terus berdoa agar tidak terlambat tiba disekolah saat itu juga.

Ia melihat seluruh kursi yang ada dikursi bis terebut. Sudah penuh, hanya ada satu kursi yang tersisa disana. Dengan mantap Hoseok berjalan ke kursi tersebut dan mengistirahatkan badannya sebentar. Sungguh melelahkan untuk pagi ini. Ia merapikan seragamnya yang berantakkan, dan jangan lupa rambutnya yang rusak karena berlari tadi.

Hoseok melirik ke kursi yang ada disebelahnya. Ia melihat sosok namja yang tengah memakai headset seraya menutup matanya.

.

.

Wow, Manis sekali~

Itulah kata yang ada di benak Hoseok saat ini.

Namja itu memiliki kulit yang sedikit gelap. Matanya sedang tertutup. Hidungnya yang sangat mancung dengan sempurna, bibir tipis berwarna pink dan poni rata yang menutupi wajah mungilnya membuatnya terlihat imut.

Hoseok sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya melihat namja yang ada disebelahnya kini.

Menarik, sangat menarik.

Namja itu terus saja memejamkan matanya. Entah ia tertidur atau ia terlalu serius mendengarkan lagunya.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Hoseok pecah dari namja manis itu ke sesuatu yang bergetar disaku celananya. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya.

.

1 New Message

From: Jimin~

' _YA!_ _Jung Hoseok sialan_ _! Kau dimana hah?! Kau tau sekarang jam berapa? Pelajaran Hwang Songsae sebentar lagi akan dimulai dan kau belum juga mengembalikan catatanku? Kau akan mati_ _kuda jika kau tidak mengembalikannya kali ini juga_ _!'_

.

Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia paling benci dipanggil kuda oleh manusia kekurangan tinggi badan itu. Suka sekali _sih_ mengejeknya dengan julukan kuda. Memang darimana ia bias disamakan dengan kuda?

Dengan malas Ia membalas pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Setelah selesai membalas, ia melihat kembali kearah sampingnya dan seketika Hoseok membeku. Kemana namja tadi? Sejak kapan ia pergi? Hoseok mengacak rambutnya, tak peduli bahwa ia sudah susah payah untuk merapikannya tadi. Ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat namja tadi!

.

.

Pagi ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk Hoseok. Ia tidak lagi datang terlambat dan bisa menaiki bis tanpa harus mengejarnya. Hoseok kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru sisi bis, dan ia menemukan sosok namja manis kemarin tengah duduk dibangku yang sama. Dengan segera ia menghampiri kursi itu dan duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Sama seperti kemarin, namja itu tetap memakai headset dan memejamkan matanya. Hoseok tersenyum melihat paras sang namja yang semakin hari semakin imut dengan pipi yang merona merah. Ia berniat dalam hati bahwa ia tidak boleh kehilangan jejak namja ini lagi.

Ingin rasanya Hoseok berkenalan dengan namja tersebut, namun yang membuatnya ragu, namja itu terus saja memakai headset, dan Ia takut jika namja itu tidak mendengarnya, apalagi merasa terganggu dengan sapaan dari Hoseok. Maka dari itu, untuk sementara Hoseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkenalan.

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang ada disekitar bis. Ia melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang sudah mulai padat akan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Ia melihat sepasang anak kecil yang tertawa seraya berlari-lari kecil, sangat menggemasakan. Hoseok jadi tertawa sendiri melihatnya.

Hoseok mulai menikmati pemandangan pagi ini, hingga lamunannya terpecah oleh sebuah suara decitan bis yang berhenti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja yang kini ada disebelahnya. Namja itu mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan cepat Hoseok melihat daerah sekitar tempat namja manis itu turun.

Chungji HS. Oh, jadi dia siswa disalah satu sekolah ternama itu. Ia menggangguk paham dan mulai menatap kedepan.

.

.

Lagi, Hoseok melihat namja itu. Ini sudah hari ketiga ia melihat namja berwajah mungil itu. Rasa sesak mulai menghampiri hati Hoseok dikala melihat kursi disamping namja itu telah diduduki oleh seorang ibu-ibu. Ia menghela nafas berat dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi belakang dari tempat namja itu duduk.

Hoseok sedikit mengintip kegiatan namja itu, tetap saja seperti kegiatan semulanya. Mendengar musik dengan mata tertutup. Kapan Hoseok bisa melihat sepasang bola mata itu? Ia 'kan benar-benar dibuat mati penasaran. Hoseok sedikit kecewa karena untuk hari ini tidak bisa melihat wajah tertidur-atau tidak- dari namja itu. Wajahnya begitu memikat hati seorang Jung Hoseok, dan membuatnya berdebar.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Hoseok menikmati debaran itu.

.

.

Demi pendeknya kaki Jimin dan mulusnya ketiak Jungkook! Ia melihat namja itu tidak memakai headset-sialan-nya itu. Juga, sepasang mata itu terbuka yang kini tengah menatap penuhnya jalan kota Seoul. Tanpa ragu dan juga bimbang, Hoseok segera menghampiri kursi disebelah namja itu yang syukurnya sedang tidak diduduki siapa-siapa. Ia tersenyum menatapi namja yang kini disampingnya. Debaran hatinya kian menderu, Hoseok mencoba untuk lebih tenang.

"Tidak memakai headsetmu lagi?" lamunan namja itu terbuyar oleh suara berat yang menyapanya. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja tampan tengah menatapnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

Hoseok tersenyum sangat manis ketika mengetahui warna mata namja itu. Coklat, sangat cocok untuk bingkai mata sipitnya. Juga ekspresi bingung namja itu yang menggemaskan. Ooh betapa sempurnanya namja dihadapannya kini.

"Tidak. Headsetku rusak karena jatuh kedalam air.. Kau memperhatikanku?" tanya namja itu. Hoseok terkekeh sebentar dan kemudian menggangguk mantap.

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak mengenalmu" lelaki itu sedikit tersenyum, dan itu sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Kita memang belum saling mengenal, tetapi entah kenapa kau begitu nyaman untuk diperhatikan" ujar Hoseok. Namja itu membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Jung Hoseok imnida, tapi orang kadang memanggilku dengan nama Hobi, entah ama alasannya" Hoseok menjeda perkataannya. "Siapa namamu?" Dan jangan lupa senyum tampannya. Sang namja manis sedikit tersipu malu dibuatnya.

"Kim Taehyung imnida.." ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya, Ia tidak telalu mendengar suara namja tersebut.

"Ne?"

"Taehyung imnida."

"Ne?"

"NAMAKU TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Baby VJ's Corner:**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya sebenarnya buntu mau masukin couple siapa lagi. Gue terlalu stuck ama V uke, jadi kemungkinan saya bakal buat V uke untuk chapt depan.**

 **Hayuu kalian mau V dipasangin ama siapa? Dilarang sama Kook ya, soalnya Kookie kan ceritanya udah diatas~ dan sebenarnya gue gak bisa bayangin V seme masa -_-**

 **Dia terlalu imut~~~~ dan tinggal satu chap lagi besok. Yee mau selesai~**

 **Ah sudahlah. Mind to review?**

 **.**

 **Khansamnida**

 **Baby VJ**


End file.
